


Latency

by predilection



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Sexual Content, questionable content - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: Being the Mirror World's version of Sougo has its perks. He knows all of the other Sougo's darkest thoughts and desires but he has none of his inhibitions.





	Latency

**Author's Note:**

> This is straight up questionable content. 
> 
> Inspired by episodes 21 and 22 because if there's a Mirror Sougo, there has to be a Mirror Woz too, right?

Being the Mirror World's version of Sougo has its perks. He knows all of the other Sougo's darkest thoughts and desires but he has none of his inhibitions.

It's those thoughts and desires he's thinking of when he arranges himself on his back on his bed, reaches into his pants, and takes himself in hand. He's well aware that the other Sougo has to bite his lower lip to keep quiet when he touches himself like this, and he understands why he's so fearful to make noise. Which is why he does exactly what the other Sougo fears to: he moans Woz's name.

His Woz -- the Mirror World's Woz -- appears next to the bed almost instantly, and the arm holding his book is pressed against his chest as he bows. He doesn't startle at the state Sougo is in, by now used to Sougo's interest in him, and the corners of his mouth curl upwards when he asks, "How can I be of service, my demon king?"

Sougo slips off his pants and underwear and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. "On your knees," he tells his Woz.

"As you wish." His Woz drops to the floor in a smooth, graceful motion. His book vanishes into thin air as he takes his place between Sougo's legs without further instruction, his hands coming to rest on Sougo's thighs.

Sougo's reminded of the other Sougo's hesitation to even admit his feelings for the other Woz -- fearful of the other Woz's reaction, of scaring away one of the only friends he has -- but he knows better. After all, his Woz is aware of what the other Woz wants just as much as he is aware of what the other Sougo wants. His Woz could use his powers to escape, to restrain Sougo, or even to hurt him. He has no reason to obey him like this except that he wishes to.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" he asks, but his Woz only smirks before ducking his head.

He fists a hand in his Woz's hair to keep him where he wants him, but his Woz already knows what he likes, and as he throws his head back and moans Woz's name again, he can't help but think that the other Sougo has no idea what he's missing.


End file.
